


The Deduction

by maryagrawatson



Series: Scenes from Sherlock's Time in Eastern Europe [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryagrawatson/pseuds/maryagrawatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An imagined scene in 221B style from Sherlock's time away. Possibly fits in with "Chips and Olives" as it explores a similar theme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deduction

The midnight bus to Sofia was almost empty for once. She played her favourite game. The couple was returning from a honeymoon. The woman behind her clutching a briefcase was a smuggler. And the young man across the aisle...

Not so obvious that one. He was sitting with knees drawn up, arms around them. She thought he was the same age as her grandson, but, no. It was a trick of his clothing. He was very likely closer to her son’s age. She hadn’t realised she was starring at him until he lifted his tired head and watery blue eyes briefly locked with hers. That was enough. It was not the dark bruising around his eyes or his cracked lips terminating in a cupid’s bow that betrayed him. No, it was the hollows he had for cheeks and the slight tremour in his hands. Those were the only things that mattered.

She’d brought a roll to eat during the night. She took it from her bag and leaned over to gently nudge the passenger’s calf. He raised his head slowly again. She smiled. “Ekmek?”

His eyes narrowed and he leaned forward to reach for what she offered. He caught her hand as he did and quickly moved to drop three kisses on it before curling up again to unwrap his bread.

**Author's Note:**

> We know from MHR that Sherlock spent some time in Asia during his time away, so perhaps he made it to Serbia this way...
> 
> I'm on a six-month adventure in Eastern Europe, starting with Bulgaria. I had hoped to make this journey to Istanbul, but Turkey is off the map now so I'll be exploring more of the Balkans and the Muse is hard at work while I'm here! So this is the first part in a series of snippets of Sherlock in Eastern Europe. With Serbia being next for me, these snippets will not be in chronological order.
> 
> There was about 150 words more to this and I have to say that trimming it down to 221 words was a lot of fun. I need to play more in this format!


End file.
